bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reitanmujō Takuji
Reitanmujō Takuji (冷淡無情 reitanmujou takuji; Eng Lit Translation, "Callous Child,") is a member of the Noble House of Takuji. He happens to be the top agent within the special assassination squad within the Takuji Elite's private military forces. He's often seen partnered with Mujō Takuji, another member of the assassination squad. Appearance: Reitanmujō protrays a very scarred, brutally mutiliated man with a well toned muscular structure throughout his body, showing a man with volumes of hidden strength behind his hideous, hidden visage. His eyes carry a constant, piercing green with a eery glow to them, occasionally shifting to blue when incredibly angered or silver from afar. He has a large amount of shaggy, dark brown hair which is fastened into a bandana headband wrapped around his head, with a black jaw warmer around his jawline and over the bridge of his nose, leaving only his eyes exposed. He's often seen wearing the the high collard black cloak of the Elites of the Noble House of Takuji, its adorned white bordered crimson clouds arrayed throughout his uniform. Underneath he wears a set of black and grey muscle shirt and slacks, similar in design to a casual wear for anyone that had been involved with the Stealth Force, with clad black sandals and his Zanpakuto strapped around his waist in a horizontally aligned position, with the hilt pointing to his right and the sheathe vice versa. The most unique article he has on his person is a ring he wears on his finger with a Kanji symbol, acknowledging his particular position within the Takuji Elite. Personality: Reitanmujō is a very stoic, if not very moved individual. However, unlike others who protray this particular disposition, he does it out of sheer apathy and uncaring malcontent as he has no real worries or fear for other individuals, no matter how important their value should be to them as a comrade or as an asset/ally. He shows this as he declares remorselessly without a tinge of regret to Akira, declaring him a waste of resources and a traitor, despite how valuable an asset and member of the Clan he used to be. Synopsis: -Shadow Games, Pride & Dogma (debut) Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Terrifying Spiritual Power: Reitanmujō's Spiritual Power, while hardly ever needed to be exerted due to his assignments being discreet and classified, have a strangling, fear-imbued atmosphere to it, as if he's not entirely a Soul Reaper but possessing an eery power within himself. Utilized with perfect control and incredible skill, Reitanmujō can extend the amount of highly difficult spells, maneuvers and attacks using his own spirit energy to fight at his peak for extended periods of time against high-level opponents/targets. Master Assassin: Among one of the best assassins in the Soul Society as well as the Takuji Elite branch, Reitanmujō is capable of being on par with the Captain of the Shadow Squad, Jōshōtsu, as well as the 2nd Division's Captain, Sazuke Tensai. Using his exemplorary control of spirit energy within his body, he is able to utilize eerily effective techniques to conceal his presence and fight undetected as well as avoid lethal contact with an enemy's offense. One such case was when Reitanmujō and his partner emerged out of the shadows within a hallway, showing it to be either a unnamed Kidō-based ability or some form of body modification, but is still to be speculated. Shunpo Master: Capable of moving at immense speeds in short bursts or a long-ranged leap, Reitan can easily match those of the caliber of Stealth Force Soul Reapers, as they are the most renowned and prided when it comes to the fast-movement techniques and arts. When fighting against the aledged fighter, Lazarus, he was able to create multiple solid-bodied clones as well as disperse them at will to create an illusion he was struck, as well as move fast enough to avoid any potentially lethal blows or gain the upper hand. Hakuda Master: Reitanmujō is versed strictly in many forms of using one's body as a weapon. Capable of moving his unusually crafted body with both speed, grace, and precision, Reitan is capable of making any ordinary swift martial warrior or hand-to-hand specialist give a run for its money. During his battle with Tai, he was able to match her own set of martial artistic moves, anticipate them, and counter them by landing a series of blows to her. Later on, Reitan fought against a renowned Hakuda Master, maintaining a near even match with his own skills while using his body's make as a perfect shield to fall back on. Immense Strength: For his size, Reitan can call upon great physical power to utilize to any degree he chooses, capable of only incapacitating human skeletal and muscular structures with well-aimed hits, to pounding through buildings and hurtling opponents for great distances with incredible kinetic force. He displayed this when surprise attacking Lazarus, hurtling him across the hospital building and into the side of an opposing skyscraper-like building. Kido Master: Having showed many different Kido spells with great affects, Reitan is capable of utilizing a large array of spells for different choices of dispersal and employment, even capable of manipulating the mass and size of these spells for hidden affects during battle, Reitan is a near genius when utilizing Kido spells against his foes, only taking those of a longer generation or high perception to see through his spells and techniques, like the likes of Lazarus when he was able to see through Reitan's Bakudo spell that blocked all sensation and spiritual pressure from being detected. Limb Detachment/Manipulation: Reitan has been shown to use this grotesque, unorthodox way of combat, Reitan is capable of manipulating his limbs by the extensions of his blood threads by the suture attachments. Capable of making these limbs move with the prehensile vesatility and agility belonging to a serpent while propelling them with enough force to smash the side of a building, this unorthodox physical adaptation is a weapon usually reserved for when normal strategies aren't an option. Body Reconfiguration/Regeneration: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):